Saving a Knockout from Evil
by Peter Bolton
Summary: What happens when Aces & Eights force a new Knockout named Kali to join the Aces & Eights. Sting saves Kali from the Aces & Eights. Aces & Eights is wanting to get revenge on Sting and Kali. Kali is confuse on why Sting is helping her out. Kali is beginning to fall for The Icon Sting.
1. Chapter 1 New Knockout Champion

Name: Kali

Aces & Eights attire

appearance wears a mask to cover her face and wears an Aces & 8s vest and jeans with boots.

Entrance: Dead man's hand

Finishers: Choke slam and piledriver

Sting Kali attire

Appearance: Pink face paint similar to Sting's paint face,a necklace( from Sting), a Sting shirt and black wrestling pants and Wrestling boots

Finishers: Scorpion Deathlock and Scorpion kick ( Punt Kick)

Chapter 1 New Knockout Champion

Shea was backstage in her locker room getting ready for her debut. When Bully Ray knocked on her door. Shea open the door to Bully Ray with the Aces & Eights.

Bully says "It is time Kali for your match against Knockout champion Gail Kim."

Shea followed the Aces & Eights to the ring. What no one knew was Sting was watching the match from above and was going to save Kali from the force known as Aces & Eights. Bully Ray walked in the ring with a mic.

Bully Ray says "Well Kali have join the Aces & Eights."

Tazz says "The Aces & Eights have been trying to get her to join for weeks."

Kali walked in the ring for her match against Gail Kim. Gail Kim walked down to the ring. Aces & Eights left ringside. Gail Kim started attacking Kali. Kali irish whipped Gail Kim and went for a Stinger splash on Gail Kim

Tazz says That is a move from Sting's playbook.

Kali then went for the pin on Gail Kim. 1….2...kickout. Kali then grabbed Gail Kim and went for a piledriver. Kali went for the pin again 1...2...3. The ref rang the bell and handed the Knockout Championship. The lights went off all over the arena

Tazz says "What is going on."

Sting appear in the ring with Kali. The Ace & Eights were heading down to the ring.

Bully says "Kali stay away from him."

Kali says "I am not one of you."

Bully says "Kali you are the first lady of the Aces & Eights."

Sting says Bully Ray leave Kali alone.

The lights went off again and when the lights came back on Kali and Sting was gone.

Bully Ray and the Aces & Eights ran backstage to found Kali.

Sting and Kali was in the Sting's locker room.

Kali looked at Sting and ask "Why did you save me from the Aces & Eights?"

Sting says "I have seen them over the weeks how they treat you."

Sting handed Kali a necklace.

Kali says "Thank you Sting."

Back at Ringside

Jeremy Borash says "Slammiversary is this Sunday with TNA Heavyweight Champion Bully Ray vs Sting in a No Holds Barred."

So Sting is trying to protect Kali from the Aces & Eights. What do you think the Aces & Eights will do to Sting and Kali. Will Sting or Bully win this Sunday at Slammiversary.

Please Review and Continue to read.


	2. Chapter 2 Slammiversary XI

Chapter 2 Slammiversary XI

Sting talked to Kali and got her to stay back and out of the match. Sting made his way to fight Bully Ray. Sting was leveling Bully Ray with a chair on the ramp when Bully's estranged wife, Brooke Hogan appeared. Sting talked her into going to the back but that distraction allowed Bully Ray to hit a low blow and follow that up with several chair shots. Bully hit a piledriver but was unable to get the win with the move he promised to before the match began. That motivated Bully Ray and he brought a table into the ring which he powerbombed Sting through. Sting was able to get his shoulder up at two. Bully Ray pulled a knife out and used it to pull back the ring canvas and padding. Sting missed a Stinger Splash and Bully Ray then gave Sting a piledriver on the exposed wood. Somehow, Sting kicked out at two. Sting was able to hit the Scorpion Death Drop on the wood but that move brought out four members of the Aces & Eights who beat up the Stinger. That only fired up Sting who cleared out them out of the ring. Devon missed a toss of the chain which allowed Sting to hit Bully Ray but Devon pulled the referee out of the ring. Sting then went for a move off the ropes but Bully Ray went to hit Sting in the head with a hammer that Mr. Anderson gave him. Sting doge the hammer and went for a Scorpion Death Drop and then went for a Scorpion Death Lock. Bully Ray soon tapped out to the Scorpion Death Lock and Sting became the New TNA World Heavyweight Champion. The Ref handed the TNA World Heavyweight Championship to Sting. Samoa Joe, Kurt Angle, and Magnus came out to the ring and took care of Aces & Eights. Kali came out wearing face paint similar to Sting but pink. Kali was also wearing her necklace that she got from Sting. Kali ran into the ring and hugged the New TNA Heavyweight Champion.

Tazz says "Sting just beat The President of Aces & Eights."

Sting and Kali walked out of the ring with the Main Event Mafia heading to the back. Sting headed to his locker room. When he heard a scream come from Kali's locker room. Sting ran to Kali's locker room to she a note from the Aces & Eights. Sting went down to the ring with a mic.

Tazz ask "What is the champ doing out here?"

Sting says "Aces & Eights you bastards are going to be dead when I get my hands on you."

Slammiversary XI ended with Sting in the ring with his baseball bat and his championship.

**So Sting won the TNA Heavyweight Championship at Slammiversary. Kali was kidnapped by the Aces & Eights. What will the Aces & Eights do to Kali? What do you think will happen next? Please review and continue to read.**


End file.
